Locanil
A hatcuri from far away lands. Locanil is currently serving as King Erik'schronicler, archivist, and spirit medium. A scholar by trade and an acoloyte of Oritziem. 'Journey to Elbreth' In the Far South Locanil studied and read and wrote. He was just another acoloyte of Oritziem. He was a citizen of Oritzteten, and thus he was born into the worship of the god of all learning. When the time of action came, Locanil stayed in the libaries, doing as he had for years before, it was only after the kalakkun (master of acoloytes) ordered him out to Elbreth did Locanil leave the confines of the city. He traveled for months, even some years. He came across civilizations, tribes, wonders natural and not; magics and technology known to a few. Eventually he reached the nation of Aphti and from there Korlan. He stayed there for a few months and left. Korlan was rich and cultured, but always at war. He took a ship to Suul and from there traveled on foot to Elbreth. 'Welcome to Elbreth' Elbreth was a rough and uncivilized, compared to other nations. But Locanil had been assigned there and he would stay. Entering the city itself was not difficult; dealing with the people was. It was a wonder that he had been unmolested by the cityfolk. Soon after entering the city, he reached the castle and palace of the King Erik. Upon entering, he found a summoner and his demon companion, Locanil instantly tried to seal the demon away, but was arrested and brought to the dungeons. The demon and summoner were slain the same day. 'Service in the Kingdom' Eventually, Locanil was released from the flimsy dungeons and hired on as court chronicler, and later archivist. He tought the workers of the castle how to read and write, and many were able to become scribes. Lately, Locanil and his scribes have been trying to create centres of learning; but ducats are'nt common enough to fund these projects. While he did fail in founding any school, he did not fail in helping in the war against Preston. In secret, he and king Erik forged a pact with the spirits to defeat Preston. The results were bloody for Locanil and for the soldiers who saw their first case of deus ex machina or just some divine intervention. Voyage of Exploration Soon after the pact, Locanil was left alone in the archives. He had a student for a while and the scribes were also their but all types of work in Elbreth were depleted, so he left to go on the Lady Drua's voyage to lose himself from the blood of the court, to build a fortune, and to amass knowledge in name of Oritziem. Soon after arriving in Acre, Locanil and the Lady Drua seperated to go on their own paths. Locanil went and recorded the nations, beliefs, and people of the Storm Coast while Drua went on and gathered knowledge of herbalism. Epilogue Soon after publishing his books and getting a fortune out of it, he returned to Elbreth to try to convince King Erik to help him create a university-city on the coast; he was unsupportive of the idea and after many arguments and a few poorly-written words, Locanil fled Sheepstead and went to wander the world. He went south into Swastamik west beyond Ztah, north of the Dead Plains and East to places unknown. Eventually, he decided to head back home to Oritzteten and share his discoveries. The trip was long and at times dangerous, but he made it. He was greeted by his kinsmen and settles in as a head scribe and teacher. At time however, he would leave to go lecture in the other cities and nations, even the Emperor once. Eventually he befriended an administrator named Retycl Jementeten...who would go on to explore the human lands in his own time. -Micelus (Still under construction) Category:Players